


Sparring

by Nontanuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eye Contact, F/F, Girls Kissing, Heterochromia, Kissing, Or well hinted at really, Original Character(s), Sparring, Staring, Strangers to Lovers, Swordfighting, Training, Trauma (mentioned), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontanuki/pseuds/Nontanuki
Summary: “You want me to... spar with you?”, Saphira asked with a raised eyebrow.Her girlfriend, Remi seemed more than eager to do so, her eyes pleading. “After all, I would be learning from the best swordfighter I know” she winked.--Inspired by a prompt I saw online. To sum it up: Remi is gay and her thoughts wander while training with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Saphira/Remi
Kudos: 4





	Sparring

“You want me to... spar with you?”, Saphira asked with a raised eyebrow. They had been lying in bed cuddling when Remi suddenly came up with the question.

Her girlfriend Remi seemed more than eager to do so, her eyes pleading. “After all, I would be learning from the best swordfighter I know” she winked.

“Which is not exactly many, I dare assume, considering you’re a lonely witch living deep in the woods”, the blonde chuckled in response.

Remi smiled and shook her head. “Well... no. You got me there. But still, will you please? Most of my magic allows me to use but healing and defensive spells. And I’m sure being able to defend myself in physical combat would be more than useful.”

“Hey, hey, I don’t know who you’re trying to convince here. I never said no, did I?” Saphira smiled. Remi got lost in that cocky smile of hers so easily. Knowing that Saph was getting better, both mentally and physically, and that she was able to help her throughout the process meant a lot to her.

“I will prepare everything. Give me a couple days, alright?”

Remi nodded happily, going back to reading in her book.

* * *

But a couple days later, the blonde mercenary had gathered all supplies they would need for training. Those were a wooden sword for practice and a real sword for later on. (God forbid, she was more than fond of her girlfriend, but she was not into the idea of getting sliced up during their first tries. … Even if Remi would be able to heal her. Likely.)  
Remi already had joined in her girlfriend’s stretching and warmup sessions before, enjoying spending time with her and getting to work on herself too.

They were now outside Remi’s wooden hut, standing in the center of a light clearing, opposite to each other.

A lot of time was spent just getting into the basics, such as stance and how to hold a sword right. Remi had known Saphira was good at fighting, but she had never actually seen her do it before. Therefore, she was even more impressed by how easy the swordfighter made it look when she realized how hard it was to even get her stance right.  
However, Saphira assured her she was a natural, guiding her and showing her throughout all steps and tricks she knew. Although she was not good with words, Remi didn’t need them most of the time, since she had excellent visuals and was a fast learner.

Multiple training sessions later – Remi had insisted they just try “fight” while Saphira had been more hesitant, wanting to make sure Remi was ready – they finally agreed to have their first spar.

“You sure you ready for this?” Saphira still asked, flipping the wooden sword over in her hand skilled.

Remi rolled her eyes amused. “For the tenth time, yes, sweets. Give me what you got.” Her feet slid into a fighting stance, free hand moving in a “come hither” motion cockily.

Saphira chuckled. “Alright, alright. But don’t think I’ll make it too easy for you.”

Before she was able to make a snarky remark, Remi already had to dodge her partner’s first attack. She managed to go for a counterattack, which in turn was easily parried by the experienced fighter.

They fell into a steady rhythm; if she were to exaggerate a bit, Remi might even have called it a dance, the only sound in the woods being the clashing of their mock blades and the singing of birds around them.  
The spar went on and on and on. Remi could not tell how much time had passed if she wanted to.

She tried to focus; she really did. But as time went on, she got more and more lost in her partner’s eyes, both blue and red one gleaming, a concentrated glint directed right at her, foreseeing her every move before she herself even planned it.  
Saphira skimmed across the ground like a light-footed cat, dancing in the sun like she could all day, but just as they did on Remi, the physical exertion and hot sun were taking their toll on her.

Remi’s own golden eyes did not constantly stay directed forward, or, well, upwards as her counterpart’s. Her gaze wandered down her lover’s neck just like the drops of sweat ran down and further down still, disappearing beneath her shirt.  
The white, white shirt that by now clung to Saphira’s skin almost like a second one. Oh, how she wanted to just tear it off her and kiss her, mouth exploring down her body until she would have her begging to touch her and...

Suddenly, the witch lost her footing – she had gotten so lost in thought that she hadn’t even noticed Saphira moving in to literally wipe her off her feet. The attack had her falling backwards, right into the soft, green grass – with Saphira’s wooden sword right to her throat, a soft gasp escaping, not just because of the surprise but much rather because of the sight above her.

Saphira’s heavy breathing had her chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat still running down her hairline, her blonde hair shining golden in the midday sun, a triumphant smile on her full, rosy lips. Her hips pressed against Remi’s own, comfortable warmth joining the one caused by the heat.

“I won”, Saphira stated with a smug smirk, moving her sword from Remi’s throat.

Remi scoffed amusedly. “You think so?”  
In the blink of an eye, she had them flipped over, her now on top of the slightly smaller swordswoman, leaning in close to press her lips against her girlfriend’s, kissing her lovingly.

Finally, their lips parted, their breathing rough and ragged.  
Once more, the witch got lost in her lover’s eyes.

“... because I think I’m the real winner here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is just a small treat I had to get off my chest. You may not know much about my OCs yet, but I will be posting more about them.
> 
> Essentially, Saphira is a mercenary and swordfighter and she lives in the woods with her witch girlfriend, Remi!  
> More info on my IG @linaoxton .


End file.
